


Omega

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [17]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Fushimi Saruhiko, Alpha Suoh Mikoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kusanagi Izumo, M/M, Multi, No sex but it’s referenced, Omega Totsuka Tatara, Omega Verse, Omega Yata Misaki, first heat, may do a smutty second part but idk, presenting, rating to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: “Fushimi! It’s Totsuka! Don’t hang up okay! It’s about Yaaata~” Tatara says quickly saying Yata’s name just so to get the others attention.The line is silent just long enough for Tatara’s grin to fall just slightly before Fushimi’s voice rings out from the speakers. “What is it?”“Nee Fushimi-kun I’m curious! You’ve presented already yeah? You’re an Alpha?”
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki, Kusanagi Izumo/Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Series: Alphabet Inspired [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From... I honestly don't remember who gave me this prompt but I think I did it on my own because it was written at the beginning of all of this 
> 
> Anyways we've gone back to O and then P will be next (there’s 2) and then a short break while I get some more Fics finished and ready for you all!

Kusanagi hisses softly in sympathy as he lightly tries to examine the now quickly blossoming bruise on Mikoto’s jaw. “He really packed a punch there didn’t he? How are you Tatara?” He asked glancing over at his other companion worry on his features. They all knew the young red head didn’t mean it. It was his heat that made him lash out with violence as a way to protect himself from everyone. But still it was an odd thing for an Omega to lash out at another Omega as he did with Tatara.   
  
“I’m good! My shirt is burnt but that’s fine!” Tatara called back and walked back over to his two partners with an ice pack. “Here you go King.” He said passing it to Mikoto frowning at the bruise.   
  
“Thanks.” Mikoto hummed pressings the pack to his jaw with barely a wince. “Has he calmed any?”  
  
Izumo shook his head. “No. And he’s not letting anyone near him either. You two got the closest though. Everyone else gets met with more fire then they can or want to handle.” He says with a sigh. He hasn’t tried himself but when he saw his two best friends come back from trying to help the young red head in not pristine condition had him apprehensive. And again if Yata lashed out like he had at Tatara, another Omega, then he’d certainly would have no problem going after Beta like him because even if he wasn’t an Alpha he was still male.   
  
Mikoto just give a low hum in answer and closes his eyes to lean back against the couch. “Suppressants?” He asks in an almost bored tone.  
  
“Too late King.” Tatara answers him going to sit beside him. “It’s his first heat too so it’s not the best idea. It could cause problems down the line.”  
  
Another hum answers him. They stay quiet for a while before Tatara is up in a flourish making Izumo frown at him as he watched the other look around for something. “Got it!” Tatara calls loudly in triumph showing off his PDA.   
  
“Okay?” Izumo says to prompt the other to explaining. He doesn’t get any answer as the other comes back to them plopping himself down on the couch with a grin as the PDA’s speakers sound with ringing indicating he was trying to make a call.   
  
Izumo just barely gets to mouth out ‘who are you calling?’ questioningly before the line is answered.   
  
“Fushimi speaking.”  
  
“Fushimi! It’s Totsuka! Don’t hang up okay! It’s about Yaaata~” Tatara says quickly saying Yata’s name just so to get the others attention.  
  
The line is silent just long enough for Tatara’s grin to fall just slightly before Fushimi’s voice rings out from the speakers. “What is it?”  
  
“Nee Fushimi-kun I’m curious! You’ve presented already yeah? You’re an Alpha?”   
  
“Tch what’s that’s have to do with anything?” Fushimi sounds irritated, more so than normal.   
  
“Well you see! Yata just presented… and well Mikoto got punched in the jaw, has a real ugly bruise to show for it, no offense King.” Tatara said looking over to Mikoto who just gave out a low hum and a shrug. “And well my shirt got singed pretty bad too! And he’s not letting anyone else near him without growling and throwing fire at them and being all Vanguard-y on them you know? So I had I thought!”  
  
“Didn’t that hurt?”  
  
Tatara ignored Fushimi’s jab and continued. “That who better to take care of our dear Yata-chan then the person that Yata-chan trusts most! That’s you by the way!”   
  
The line is silent again and even Izumo is frowning in worry that the now Blue clansman will refuse to come help.   
  
“Misaki doesn’t trust me.” Fushimi spoke finally. “This is a terrible plan Totsuka-san. Even for you.”  
  
Tatara ignores the jab again with an easy smile and Izumo knows well as the other smiles as he goes in for the kill. Briefly he felt bad for Fushimi then decided that the now blue clansmen deserved it. “Well… if Fushimi-kun doesn’t want to help Yata-chan through his first and painful heat I suppose it can’t be helped. Oh dear I hope Yata-chan will be okay.”   
  
Fushimi’s breath catches on the other end of the phone and Izumo shakes his head. Leave it to Tatara to manipulate even Fushimi into doing just what he wants. Fushimi clicked his tongue. “Where is he?”  
  
“Homra of course! He hasn’t been at his apartment as of late. Wonder why that is?” Tatara says giving his own jab to the Blue even with his easy going smile on his face and that airy tone of his.   
  
Fushimi give another click of his tongue. “I need to speak with the Captain first.”  
  
“Oh! Do tell Reisi hello for me! Kisses too!” Tatara said with a grin and light laugh as Fushimi growled out at him over the phone line before it beeped indicating the other had hung up.   
  
“Tatara.” Mikoto said with just the slightest hint of disapproval in his voice as he cracked an eye open to look at him.   
  
“Yes King~?” Tatara sing-songed before falling in a fit of giggles at how both of his friends and occasional partners were looking at him. “Oh come on! It would be fun no?”   
  
*-*   
  
Fushimi was at the front of Homra glaring at the building not long after his call with Totsuka. He was wearing an old hoodie of his that Yata had stolen more times than he could count to wear so he knew the others scent was embedded into the deep purple threads as much as his own was even after so long apart. While he mostly thought he’d be met with the same treatment as the rest of them some part of him had some hope that Yata would accept him. That he’d smell their mixed scents and want him and feel safe. That Yata would look only at him once more.  
  
He clicked his tongue and shook his head before entering the bar. The scent of burnt sugar, honey, with a hint of smoke, and the unmistakable scent of omega in heat hit him instantly like a wall and his mouth watered sending his eyes wide. _Fuck how are the other Alphas copping with this?!?_ He thought as he cast a quick glance around noting that he was actually the only one there. _**Omega?**_ His alpha crooned in his head. _**My omega needs me.**_ His head whipped up to look at the stairs as he heard footsteps and his eyes landed on Tatara.  
  
“Fushimi-kun! Thank you for coming! Will you lock that door please? Then you can come on up.” The Omega spoke to him and his eyes narrowed slightly before and turned to do as asked and locked the door. He followed the other upstairs the scent getting stronger with each step.   
  
“King wants to speak to you first. So come this way.” Tatara spoke to him looking over his shoulder at the Alpha seeing how his steps faulted and he nostrils flared the closer they were to Yata. He watched Fushimi tense at the mention of the red King, and he tried to give him a reassuring smile and his more flowery scent trying to calm the other as he opened the door leading to the room he shared with Mikoto and Izumo when he wanted. “He’s here King.”  
  
Fushimi’s lip snarled up at the strong Alpha scent of Mikoto. _Mine. Stay away from him._ He thought and glared at the other Alpha barley keeping a growl from rising in his throat. Though his alpha side did feel smug and prideful of the dark bruise on the red King jaw. _Misaki rejected you heh. That’s what you get. My Misaki is Mine._ He thought and stood a bit straighter as he looked at the other Alpha. His eyes caught sight of Tatara and Izumo flanking to Mikoto’s side, but he eyes remained on the Red King. “What is it you wanted to talk about?” He asked surprised at how calm his voice came out.   
  
“Hmmm.” Mikoto watching him closely as he lazily breathed in the cigarette that hung from his lips. “Ya don’t have to worry ya know? I wasn’t tryin’ to mate 'im. Just tryin’ to get ‘im to the room away from others.” He said still sounding bored before his eyes sharpened giving Fushimi a hard look that made the other want to back up and away from the other much stronger Alpha instead of standing his ground. “But if you hurt him. If he lets you close to him and you leave him again I will not hesitate to keep him from you.” He said every word clearly and precisely to show he meant what he was saying, his sharp canines peaking past his lip as he spoke.  
  
A growl tore through Fushimi’s throat before he could control the sound. Low angry and threatening. _And very dumb thing to do in another Alpha’s space_. The rational part of his brain spoke.  
  
“Now, now King.” Tatara spoke placing a hand on Mikoto’s shoulder feeling the other relax to his hold as he flowery calming scent poured out around them. “I think that’s enough. Fushimi-Kun! Go treat our Yata-chan well hmm?” He said looking to the younger Alpha.   
  
Fushimi gave another low growl looking at the three taking note how all three held the same look at Totsuka's wordless continuation of _'or you won't get another chance.'_ He swallowed his pride and gave a slight nod before spinning on his heel to leave the room with quick steps.   
  
"I am NOT sticking around to listen to our Vanguard get fucked in MY bar so let’s get out of here you two."  
  
"You just want to get a knot yourself Izumo and you know it."  
  
Fushimi definitely wished his feet had gotten him away from that room faster so that he could have missed hearing that as he quickly got himself to the door that Misaki's scent was strongly coming from.  
  
_Misaki. Omega. My Misaki. My Omega._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Tis your Captain speaking!  
> How are you today? Have you drank water? Slept? Taken a shower? Eaten? Taken any medication that you need to take?  
> If not please do that! I love you and I want you to take care of yourself!
> 
> Find me on tumblr!  
> CaptainTardis (sometimes that link doesn't work but I'm pretty sure if you just look it up or @captaintardis on tumblr you'll find me or a link to me.
> 
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_) (I know this one works but please be over 18 to follow)
> 
> We can talk!
> 
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom I currently write for!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works I have no beta and it is mostly all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Love,  
> Your Captain


End file.
